The Kroker Chronicles Book One
by Daniel Leicester
Summary: A series of events take place that lead our favorite characters on a journey across time and space.


**2980  
Ballywick City, Decapod 10**

King Thurmodore was seated on his throne, reading a copy of Time when one of his asides walked in.'Your majesty,' he said, bowing 'The Durgian Emperor is here' 'Show him in then!' Thurmodore aside dissapeard and returned followed by what looked like a man with jet black skin,dark blue pupil less eyes and a lizard like face and a large horn, also black, sticking out the top ofhis head. 'Ah, Emperor Thaarg, nice to see you' 'Cut the niceties, Thurmodore, I came to see if theWeapon is ready' 'The...weapon?' Thurmodore asked, bemused 'What weapon?' 'The weapon that weaxed you to build for us you said you were nearly finished, that was in 2970 how long does it take to build a weapon?Thurmodore looked rather irked 'Very long with these things' he said holding up his crab like claws.'Be warned failure is not some thing that is taken lightly by us Durgians' and with that Thaarg walked out of the room'Asshole' Thurmodore mutterd

**Ariesville, Mars, two months later**

A dingy little diner on the outskirts of a large city is not the sort of place that you would expect to find the CEO ofWongCorp Enterprises. However Leonadias Kenichi Wong, CEO of WongCorp Enterprises stood at the bar drinkinga glass of Urskip's Beer when an even more un expected customer walked in, Emperor Thaarg. Archie, the bartender gave a little yelp and said 'Wow a royal visit in my bar' he turned to a young Neptunian who was sweeping the floor.'Elzar, go and get a table set up for the Emperor' 'Thats OK Im not staying long, I just wanted a little word with my pal Leo here' Thaarg said ruffling Leo's black hair 'Oh' Archie said 'Elzar, go and unblock that toilet' 'One of these days Ill have my own resturant and then BAM!' Elzar said before grabbing a plunger and leaving the room. 'What did you want to see me about' Leo said, not looking at Thaarg but at the bottom of the Urskip bottle. Thaarg smiled 'Nice night, Phobos is full tonightI allways liked Martian nights-' 'Did you just come here to talk about the weather?' Leo inturrupted.'No. I came here to talk about the Weapon' Leo nearly dropped the Urskip bottle. 'What about it?''We think we may have found the perfect host for it'

**3005  
New New York, Earth**

The crew of the Planet Express ship were all seated at the table when in walked the Professor.'Good news, everyone,' He said cheerfuly 'You will be making a delivery to the USS Nimbuswhich is currently in orbit a round the planet Threzeacrowd' 'Woop di doo' said Leela sarcasticly.'I like your enthusiasim, Leela. Now, Threzeacrowd is currently having over population problemsso your job will be to deliver supplies to the people who are being relocated to a overflow colony on the planet Gweeb'. 'How far away is this planet' asked Fry '34,0000,00000,00000,000 lightyears' replied the Professor'So... I guess I'll need a extra pair of underwear then'

**The Nimbus, in orbit around the planet Threzeacrowd**

Zapp sat in his chair thinking about...well lets just say that he was thinking. 'Kif, Ive been thinking' 'Theres a suprise' Kif mutterd 'What?' 'Err I said what what were you thinking about, sir?' 'About this whole Threzeacrowd thingwhat if its just a front to mount an attack against the DOOP?' 'I doubt it, sir' Kif said. 'And where is that darned supply ship?' Zapp said impatiantly 'With out food and water the people will die, as will my chances of winning the Humanitarian Of The Year Award and it will go to my arch rival, Smedley Dinklemeyer, captain of the USS Cirrus'Kif sighed. There then came a ear splitting yelp from the ships alarm sytem. Zapp screamed 'what in the name of William Shatner's ghost was that?' both he and Kif looked up at the viewscreen to see the Planet Express shiplooking heavyly damaged and with its tail fin missing, zoom past the screen followed by several Durg starfighters.'Wait arnt the Durg on our side?' 'I thought so' said Kif

**The Gadrach Plataux, Threzeacrowd**

Zapp and Kif flew down to the crash site on Zapp's private shuttle craft. As soon as they arrived a man with a long brown coat and dark red hair walked up. 'Devan Tilton, Spaceship Crash Investigations, Id like to axe you a few questions' 'Zapp Brannigan, Captain of the DOOP ship Nimbus' . Zapp, Kif and Devan walked in to a tent that was set up nearby. Devan sat at his desk and started typing on his computor. 'Now,' he said 'A rather unusal thing happend here before you arrived, rescue teams releaced all crew members a man, a one eyed alien female, a robota Decapodian and a girl that we identified as Amy Wong, daughter of Leonadias Wong, CEO of WongCorp Enterprises. Now, all the other crew members got off with minor injories but Amy was pronounced dead at the scene by a team of highly trained DOOP medical personal but then strangely, Amy came back to life.' Zapp looked blank 'So...what?' 'So..twelve members of the DOOP medical department prounce someone dead then that person comes back to life' Kif took that moment to speak up 'Perhaps you got it wrong' 'Every single bone in her body was broken her internal organs were ripped to shreds and then five munits later she is alive and well and is flirting with the coroner! I did a little digging and found that a simaler incident occured in 2997 on Decapod 10 to a member of thier science department. He turned out to be working on a progect funded by WongCorp but when I tried to find out more about it I got DATA RISTRICTED.' Zapp looked burmused'What does this have to do with us?' 'Because DOOP was researching technology that could defy death. In 2861 the DOOP ship Kilmanock sent a science team to the planet Durg, near the edge of the Universe. The team was lead by the ships Science Officer, Hubert Farnsworth.' 'So we find this guy and we will find out about why Amy Wong is alive?' Zapp asked 'Yes'.

**New New York, Earth**

Zapp looked at the adress that Devan had given him. 'This is it,' he said '2009th Street. Kif, knock the door' Kif sighed and knoked the door. The door opened at Farnsworths face poked through the door way 'You better not be that annoying Jahovah's Witness bot because I-' 'Hello' Zapp said. 'Oh my... Your that starship captain that tried to kill my crew' 'Aww aint that sweet he remebers me' 'May we come in?' Kif asked. 'Oh my, yes' Later, they were all seated arount the table drinking coffie. 'We would like to axe you about the Durg' 'The wa?''Durg' 'Sweet Zombie Jesus! How did you find out, that was a secret' 'Well we have our ways' Zapp said.'Well, in 2861 my self and a team of DOOP science guys traveled to Durg to over see a progect that would revolutionise the field of medicene, some think that could be a cure for Durg would ingect you with nanobots which would rebuild your body after you died' 'Sounds neat' said Zapp 'Alas, it was not to be because it all went horribly wrong and thats the worst kind of wrong there is.' 'How?' 'The nanobots explode after the host turns thirty. None has been able to rectify this problem.'As they left the building Kiff turned to Zapp and said 'What now?' 'First we get a burger, then we go and tell Tilton what we know'

**SCI HQSan Francisco, Earth**

Devan sat in his office when Zapp and Kif walked in and told him what Farnsworth said. 'Well, theres not much we can do now' He said 'Exept wait until Amy Wong is thirty' 'How long will that take?' asked Zapp.

**3029  
19 Conglomarate Avenue, New New York, Earth**

Phillip Judas Fry, CEO of PlanExCorp sat at his desk in his office wearing a talored suit made from fresh buggalo bright red hair that at one point covered his whole head was now reduced to the back of his head. The large doors of his office swung open and in walked the Head of the Board Of Directors, Arnold Macintire. At thirty years old Arnold had most of his good looks and hair, which was blond. 'Mr Fry, Your transport shuttle is ready' 'Thank you, Arnold' Fry said. The huge 84 foot tall green zigarat that was Planet Express's new home since 3012 towered above all the other buildings in Conglomarate Avenue. Fry walked out onto the docking platform and into the waiting shuttlecraft. His wife, Leela, his kids, Yancy [red hair one eye] Clancy [purple hair one eye] and Lele [purple hair two eyes]were all sat in the craft when he arrived. His eldest, Charlay[red hair two eyes] was a Blernsball player with the New New York Yankees and was on tour at the moment. 'I dont see why I have to come, I had tikets to a Vaguely Folkish Alterna Rock concert' Lele sighed 'You will get to see the wonders of Mars, the D&M piramid, Olympus Mons and the Beagle 2 crash site' said Leela. Lele sighed and said 'Dad, why are we going to Mars anyway' 'To secure a deal with the Martian President and then we will be able to open branch offices on Mars!' 'Corprate genius at work eh Dad?'said Yancy 'You becha'.

**New New DOOP HQ  
A space station orbiting Neptune**

Admiral Brickman sat at his desk in his office then in walked the Neptunian ambassodor Shinzar.'Ah, Mr Shinzar so glad you could come I-' 'Dont you butter me up with niceties, Brickman, I am sureyou are awear of the conditions on which you were allowed to put a space station in orbit around our planet?''Err yeah' 'One of the conditions was that you would help protect Neptune from enemies. So how do you explain thefact that our milatary knew about the 1000 Durg ships heading in our direction before you did?' 'I- what?'

**PlanEx transport shuttle**

Fry sat waching a news report on a TV that was on the wall infront of him. Morbo and Linda were on it. Linda was saying 'And todays winning lotto number was 3. In other news, thousands were killed when an attack by Durg star fighters distroyed over 50 DOOP star ships the only ship that remaned was the Nexus which was in dry dock, due to chiped paint. In lighter news, the new year is aproaching and what better way to ring in the new year than with a Zargon Laser Pistol' the picture the showed a man firing one into the air saying 'Yeah 3030! ohh yeah!''Alteratively you could use it to vaporise your enemies.' said Morbo, Linda laughed.

**New New DOOP HQ, in orbit around Neptune**

The vast senate chamber was filled with angry voices. Glab banged her gavel and said 'QUIET!Now, we are here to discuss the recent attack on this base 23 hours ago' The Decopidian Abassodor got up and said 'This is an out rage. The Durg have violated several treaties and laws some one must be held responsble for this!' 'I agree, we must find out who orderd this attack and why, all those in favor of an investigation into this matter?'Glab said, and pretty much every one in the room raised their hands.

**Philopolis, the Martian capital**

Olympus Hall was a huge snow white dome shaped building that was built in 2637. In her vast office with walls coverd with pictures of former Martian Presidents, Amy Kroker, President of Mars was sat behind her desk when her husband, Kif, walked in. Kif was the Vice President of Mars and also represented Mars in the DOOP senate.'Amy dear, Mr Fry's shuttle has arrived' He said 'OK thanks, Kif' Amy said

**Durgian battle cruiser, Space**

Thaarg sat in his command chair when one of his Minions walked onto the bridge. 'Sir, we are now approaching Mars' he said. 'Good. Open a channel,'

**Olympus Hall**

Fry and Amy were in her office talking when suddenly the large TV screen flikered into life. 'Who's that ugly guy?' asked Fry. Amy turned and gasped 'Emperor Thaarg! How nice to-' 'Attention, we have entered your planetery space you have one hour to give into our demands-' 'What demands?' said Amy 'The complete and utter surrender of Mars to the Durgian Empire' 'Say what?' 'Ah! Screw it. Lets just invade now'

**Durgian battle cruiser**

Thaarg turned to one of his Minions and said 'Attack formation Delta, we will start by invading the capital and then-''Er, sir?' one of his Minions said 'What!' snapped Thaarg 'What about the Weapon?' 'Oh dont worry,' said Thaarg, smiling 'We will take good care of it!'

**PlanEx HQ New New York, Earth**

Captain Rodregez sat in his office reading a...magazine when Teki Kroker, his second officer, walked in. 'Mr Rodregez, sir,' he said ' I was wonder ing weather you knew about the invation of Mars a few hours ago' 'Yeah, why?' 'Well, what are you going to do about it?' 'Nothing, not my problem' 'But Fry is on Mars' 'What! Go get the ship, Teki, wer'e going to Mars.'

**New New DOOP HQ**

Admiral Brickman stood in the docking hangar looking at the men that were standing by there starfighters. 'Men,' he said ' I will not lie to you, there is a chance that some of you will die in this battle. But remember that your fighting for freedom and peace, the very things that DOOP exists to protect, as well as spreading though out the Universe Humankinds knowlege and sophistication. Now get out there and kick some ass!'

**Olympus Hall**

Philopolis had changed alot in the short hours of the Durgian occupation. Durgian hover tanks rumbling past the bronze statue of Phillip J. Fry II in Philopolis Square. Amy stood by the large window in her office she turned at the sound of the doors at the end of her office opening and saw Emperor Thaarg. 'What do you want?' Amy snapped. 'Well now,' Thaarg said in mock sympathy 'No need to be like that. Just to let you sign this treaty that legitifies this occupation' he said holding out a treaty. 'Forget it buddy, I wont put a stamp of aproval on this occupation' 'Perhaps, in time you will see just how better off your planet will be with a real army in charge, instead of that cockamane outfit that calls itself the Democratic Order Of Planets' He turned and left.

**Mars University**

The Durg had a hard time finding a large enough place for there headquarters. But Mars U was just right. Dean Vernon was very unhappy about this though. Although now nearing his sixtyeth birthday, he looked quite intimidating with his suit and white hair. 'I will not have you coming in here and turning my Univercity into a hideyhole for you and your cronies!' Thaarg was beggining to lose his patiance 'Look, Vernon, in case you havent noticed this is our planet now and we have say about what we do on it now get out before I through you out!' Vernon walked out but not before saying; 'This isnt over, Thaarg, you may have won the battle but you wont win the war' and with that he left the scoweld at the window giving a view of the campus. One of his Minions walked in. 'What?' snapped Thaarg.'DOOP ships are approaching, sir' 'Finaly some action! I was starting to get bored'

**The USS Nexus, space**

Brickman sat in his chair on the bridge. 'All ships begin attack formation Delta' 'Sir,' a young officer said 'Durg ships a proaching mark 22300.4' Emperor Thaarg's voice could be heard via the ships intercomm 'What are you doing, Brickman?' 'Kicking your ass thats what. All ships, FIRE!' the fighters swarmed around the Durg battle cruisers blasting through there hulls.

**The PXSS Ureboned, space**

Captain Rodregez, Teki Kroker and Armin Slade all stood at there posts. 'With all due respect,' Armin said 'but how are we going to rescue Fry with the place full of those Durg guys?' 'We will cross that bridge when we come to it. Now who wants a martini?' 'No time for martinies, sir, we are approaching Mars' 'On screen' the large red sicle of Mars was obscured by the amount of debris that were floating around 'Teki, identify the debris' 'Theres the USS Nexus' said Teki 'Where?' Rodregez asked 'Over there' said Teki pointing 'and over there' he said pointing in another direction 'Oh and over there' 'Ah crap I guess we will need reinforcements' 'Ya think?' said Armin.

**The Durgian Imperial Army Headquarters  
Formerly Mars University**

Fry, Leela and the rest of the family were all in a prison/dorm when Thaarg came in. 'Is it time for food yet?' Yancy asked 'Ah...no but I have good news we have just wiped out an entire DOOP fleet' 'Thats not good news' Leela said 'It is for me' Thaarg said and he laughed and walked out of the room. 'I dont like that guy' Lele said.

Thaarg went back to his office and sat down when Leo Wong came in 'You promised me that none would get hurt!''Belive me, Leo, I would have liked to have settled this in a non violent way but you humans have this thing about always going down in a blaze of fire.' 'Listen, I think we had better call this all off I..' 'No' Thaarg said 'You are a part of this and have been for over forty years you cant back out now. Remember money from your company helped fund this so you will have alot of explaining to do if you try to tell the authoroties' 'Why do I get the feeling that this goes deeper than wanting to take over the Solar System?' Thaarg smiled 'You sure do have a wild imagination, Leo'

**SCI HQ, San Francisco, Earth**

Devan Tilton was in his office reading the Interstellar Chronical the front page was devoted to the invation of Mars by the Durg. He folded up the paper and returned to his computer and opend file #2226195 it was one he had not looked at in over thirty years but the Durg invation had triggerd his memory. The file was about the Planet Express ship that had been attacked by Durg fighters in 3005 Amy Wongs miraculus recovery the exploding nanobots in 2861. None of it had made sence to Devan until he came across a file in the DOOP archives. It was from 2094 back when DOOP was called the World Space Exploration Agency. It regarded a small stone tablet that had strange markings on it. It had been found by a scince team lead by a Professor Lena Quicksilver. The markings turned out to be numbers, 13/7/1975 and 3/3/2980 Devan knew that the last one was Amys birthday although he did not recognise the other date. Translation of the tablet revealed that it was a prophecy of some

kind. However the file did not go in to details. Devan tried to find out where the tablet was now. It was, however, in the Museum Of Martian Artifacts on Mars. Devan decided to pay a visit to 19 Conglomorate Avenue in New New York.

**New New York, Earth**

The Sonic Shuttle arrived an hour after setting off from San Francisco. He then took a hover taxi to 19 Conglomorate Avenue. However when he got there he could find noone but the janitor, twice disgraced starship captain, Zapp Brannigan. Devan asked him were everyone was. 'They have all gone, not much point turning up if your boss is as good as dead' Devan turned to walk away 'Wait! Bender is here, him and some other Captains are planning an assult on Mars'. Sure enough Bender and several other Captains were in the docking hangar. 'So,' Bender was saying 'We will go and kill the Durg, blast there asses out of the sky what do you think?' 'I think your insane' one of the Captains said and there followed a spat of laughter. 'Exuse me,' Devan said 'Please hold all questions until after my pep talk' Bender said. 'I was woder ing if you could give me a lift to Mars' 'What does this look like a courer service?' 'I need to examine an achient stone tablet that could hold the key to stopping this war' 'Ok, but dont expect any toilet stops'

**DIA HQ, Mars**

Fry sat in the dorm/brig thinking when Leela walked over 'The kids are asleep' she said. 'Leela, do you think we will get out of this alive?' asked Fry 'I dont know, Fry I mean if Thaarg is right about the DOOP fleet then we are, as Bender would say, boned' 'Bender! Of course hell save us' 'Somehow I doubt that a fleet of delivery ships will be a match for 50+ Durgian battle cruisers' 'Nothings impossible as long as there is one thin ray of hope'

**PXSS Ureboned, space**

'All hands battle stations' Captain Rodregez said 'Divert power to the shields, arm Photon topedos, engage attack formation, and get me a martini!' 'Can I be of any help?' asked Devan 'Sure, by shutting your yapper and letting us get on with our work' 'Durgian battle ships ahead' said Teki 'There closing in on us!' Armin yelped. 'Shut up and open a channel to all ships' Teki pressed a button and then Bender said; 'Ok these are the brakes, people. Attack formation Zulu niner, lets kick some Durg ass' 'They are fireing some kind of field at us' Teki said 'What kind of field?' asked Bender 'A magnetic one' The ship rumbled. Bender screamed 'Ahhhhh! My inabition unit! Nooo! You work all day for some old man, you sweat and break your back...' 'Ah great, our captain has turned into Betsy Ross!' Armin said 'Ah! The Field also knocked out our computer were crashing!' Teki screamed.

**Cydonian Plain, Mars**

The burning reckage of Ureboned would have been an unlikely sight to anyone in the area. The crew had escaped and had set up a camp near the crash site. 'Whats the nearest town?' Bender asked. 'According to my navcom, Lemonchick, 23 miles away. 'Were boned then' Bender sighed 'Looks like it' Teki said 'Where is this museum of yours, Tilton?' asked Bender 'Philopolis' Tilton replied. 'Thats 304 miles away' Teki said.

**Philopolis, Mars**

Kif had managed to escape during the invation and was wandering down an allyway where he came across a bar, The Lone Spacer Inn. He walked in where he found himself faced with the barrel of a laser rifle. 'Who are you?' a gruff voice said. 'Kif Kroker' A large fat man with stubble and grey hair 'Names Bruce Ogden' he said lowering the gun 'I own this bar. Sorry about the gun thing, I thought you were one of those Durg patrol men' 'Well, I guess I should have knocked' Kif said. 'Ah for get it, you were trying to hide like we all are these days. Come on in we need an extra guy anyway' 'Extra...guy?' Bruce lead Kif down some stone steps into the basement were there were a large assort ment of men and women one of whom he recognised as Inez Wong 'Kif? Is that you?' 'Inez? What are you doing here' 'Fighting for Martian freedom thats what' 'This,' Bruce said 'Is the Martian Liberation Front' 'The...what?' Kif stammerd '1080 years ago two Earthican factions The English and the Germans had a battle, the leader of the Germans, Albert Hitler I think his name was, wanted to take over all of Blairtopia, which was then known as Europe,He invaded an area of this place called France, now the Franceians didnt like that so they formed a resistence. We are doing exatly the same thing against the Durgians.' 'I see' 'How would you like to be an agent of the MLF?' 'Sure''Ok go to Earth and...' 'Hang on, how am I going to get to Earth?' 'Inez will fly you there'.

**Philopolis starport, Mars**

Inez and Kif stowed a bord a Durgian supply truck on its way to Philopolis starport which was being turned into an out post for the DIA. After sneaking out Inez and Kif walked over to a Durgian fighter that was parked near by. Kif and Inez got in.

**Durgian fighter, space**

'So,' Kif said 'Is Leo part of the MLF too?' 'No. Noone knows were he is, he disapeared after the invation''Strange.' 'It sure is' A beeping noise could be heard 'We are aproaching Earth'

**NewNewark starport , Earth**

The Durgian fighter landed at NewNewark from were Inez and Kif got a hover taxi to 19 Conglomorate they found Zapp on top of a ladder cleaning a window. 'Damn owl droppings' he was saying. 'Zapp!' Kif called. Zapp turned and smiled 'Ah Kif, I see you have a lady friend with you I knew if you just..' 'Look Zapp we need help, Inez here works for the MLF and...' 'MLF? What is that?' 'The Martian Liberation Front, we need help fighting the Durg on Mars' Zapp got down of the ladder and said; 'Well you wont get any use from me, Im a janitor now, unless the MLF needs some one to get them coffie and mop the floors.' 'No, that jobs taken' Inez said bitterly. 'Zapp, you used to be a captain during the Durg war in the 2990's remember?' Kif said 'You have the experience and...' 'No ship, in case you havent noticed I no longer have acess to a ship with out that my experience is worthless' Kiff sighed 'Ok see you later, then, I hope' 'Unless...' Zapp said stroking his chin 'Follow me'

**Hall Of Nostalga**

Zapp and Kif and Inez walked into the Hall of Nostalga. 'Here,' Zapp said 'Are all the things that made Planet Express great, and over here,' he said pointing 'Is the origanal Planet Express ship' 'The one that you nearly distroied?' asked Kif 'Yes the one that I...er I mean...Kif, now is not the time to re hash achient history'

**The bridge**

Zapp sat in the command chair 'Now the Durg will be expecting an attack by the latest high tech star fighters. Ergo, they will not have there sensors configured to detect titanium alloy because most ships these days are made of zillitewe will hit them right between the eyes. Kif, begin launch seqwence'

**PE ship, space**

'We are approaching Mars' Kif said 'Good' said Zapp 'Three Durgian blockade ships ahead' 'Ok here goes'The Planet Express ship was dwarfed by the collosal Durgian blockade ships. It flew through them all with out a shot fired. 'This is so easy its almost sad' Zapp sniggerd. Inez turned to Kif 'Is he going to be like this the whole way?'

**Durgian blockade ship**

'We did not fire on the ship like you axed, but why?' A Minion asked Thaarg. 'Because I want to test the Weapon's distructive power' Thaarg replied.

**New Years Eve  
Olympus Hall, Mars**

A Minion un locked the door to bring in a tray of food for Amy. 'We were out of Bran Flacks but I found a box of Archduke Choc...' The office was empty and the window was open 'I am so fired!' The Minion groaned.

**DIA HQ, Mars**

Thaarg sat in his off ice when in walked one of his Minions 'Sir,' he said breathlessly 'Amy Kroker...she is gone!'Thaarg laughed 'So it has started all ready, very well, send a team to the D&M piramid' 'Sir?' 'Do it!'The Minion turned and left. Thaarg walked over to the window in looked up at the darkening sky 'Very well my Martian flower, we will play it your way'

**The D&M piramid, Mars**

Amy was curled up in a ball crying under the great five sided piramid. Thaarg walked up to her 'Hello' he saidAmy looked up, her eyes full of tears 'Go away' she said 'Funny that you should choose the D&M piramid to hide. I bet you were drawn here by an invisable force.' 'I...how did you...?' 'In 2980 WongCorp Enterprises funded a project that used nanobots to turn a human being into a walking weapon. However, the nanobots explode when the host turns thirty. So we came up with the idea that when the nanobots explode they create copies of them selves' 'What does this have to do with me?' 'Because, you are the Weapon, at midnight to night you will distroy Earth and humanity. Leaving the door open for a new power to take over control of the Universe' 'Who?' 'The Durg you idiot!'It was then a convoy of hover trucks arrived 'Ah,' Thaarg said 'Here is the team I orderd' 'I dont want to be resposible for the death of human civilisation, it could hurt my chances in the next election'

**New New York, Earth**

Vernon Zennor walked into a little bar in the Bronx, he looked as though he was looking for some one. He then spotted a Chinese man with white hair at the bar, Leo Wong. 'What do you want?' he asked. Leo set the bottle of Lo Brau beer on the bar and turned to Zennor 'The Weapon,' he said 'That Thaarg had the Decapodians build, is ready and he is going to use it to wipe out humanity' 'Bummer' Zennor said. 'You still work for Department 13?' 'Sure' 'Good. Get a starliner to Neptune, tell Fleetwood that we need to disable the Weapon soon' 'Ok'

**New New DOOP Headquarters, orbiting Neptune**

Bryan Fleetwood was head of Department 13, a covert branch of the DOOP that dealt with assainations and interstellar espionage. He was going through some paper work in his office when Zennor walked in. 'What is it?''Wong wants us to help him with something' 'Like what?' 'That weapon that the Durg were delveloping? Its been activated' 'Holy Spleg!'

**Cydonian Plain, Mars**

Devan, Bender, Armin and Teki walked through the vast Cydonian Plain. 'My feet are killing me' Armin moaned.'Hey whats that?' said Teki, pointing 'Thats the D&M piramid' Devan said. 'But what is coming out of the piramid?' For a ray of blue light could be seen coming from the top of the piramid and into the sky, a long streak of blue that stood out against the red Martian sky. 'Aroura Borialis?' Bender asked 'On Mars?' Devan said.

**Ballywick City, Decapod 10**

The doors of King Thurmodore's chamber burst open as Zennor and Fleetwood walked in. Thurmodore, who was asleep, jerked awake and did a double take when he saw who had disturbed him. 'Vernon? Bryan? What brings you to Decap..' 'How do you de activate the Weapon?' Fleetwood demanded. 'Ah...well you see...you cant de activate it''Why not?' 'Because attempting to do so would disrupt the space time continum' 'WHAT! You mean to tell me you helped create a Weapon that could distroy the Universe?' 'Yes...sorry'

**The Lone Spacer Inn, Philopolis, Mars**

Bruce was very pleased 'So you have a starship? Good, we will need it to help our cause' Bruce, Kif, Zapp and Inez all stood in the basement of the Lone Spacer, the head quarters of the Martian Liberation Front or MLF.'Any think else we can do?' Kif asked. 'Not realy, but you can help us by helping us break out the prisoners at Mars Univercity'

**The Planet Bloog  
The Temple Of The High Elders, Ti' Oc City**

High Elder Ton'Ka, paced the length of his chamber when one of his Lower Elders came in 'Greetings, young one you have a qeri?' 'High Elder, I grow concerned about the Chosen One, I fear that he may not yet be ready' 'He will, the Eterniums have informed me that the time of his readyness aproaches, all it takes is for some one to read the Prophecy aloud, and it will be forfilled' 'Forgive my impurdance, High Elder'

**The Museum Of Martian Artifacts, Philopolis, Mars**

The door of the museum banged and Merlyn Mac Intire, the cureator, a wise old man, hobbled toward the door. 'Hold your buggalos I'm coming' he opened the door to find Armin, Teki, Bender and Devan. 'Ah,' Merlyn said 'visitors we dont get visitors as often as we used to, thanks to the Durg! Them and there patrols! Its a wonder anyone goes out anymore' 'Were the Durg here?' 'They came here looking for the tablet, I hid it in the underground safer' 'You mean safe' Devan corrected 'Nope, safer, its like a safe only...well safer' 'Where is this... safer?' Bender asked. 'Who are you?' 'Devan Tilton, I work for the SCI, the tablet is part of an investigation into a spaceship crash that happend 24 years ago' 'Really? Well, right this way'

**DIA HQ, Mars  
Or Mars University**

The PE ship landed about a mile or so away from the base/campus. 'Ok,' Bruce said to the other MLF members that were in the confrence room on the ship 'a sensor sweep of the base has revealed that it is protected by a Vlaxon Class three force field. Now, we will deliver a blast from our EM pulse cannons, that will take out there shield gernerators letting us in. Got it? Good, now move out people, lets do this thing!'*

The MLF were suprised to find that there were no Durg there at all and the prisoners were wandering, confused, around the campus. Among them was Fry and his wife and kids. 'Where are the Durg?' Bruce asked. 'They said somthing about The D&M piramid' Fry replied. 'Ok, every one aboard the ship' Bruce said. Leela did a double take when she saw the ship the MLF were using 'Thats my old ship and...' Leela gasped when she saw Zapp 'YOU? What the spleg are you doing here?' 'I am a member of the MLF now.' Zapp said. Leela groaned.

**D&M piramid, Mars**

The PE ship landed a few feet away from the piramid. It still had the blue light coming out of the top. 'Hay, look!' Bruce said, pointing to a doorway in the side of the piramid, 'Its a doorway in the side of the piramid'. 'Maybe we will find what ever is causing the blue light'.*'Careful there might be Durg around' Bruce Ogden said to the other MLF members that were in the narrow tunnel in side the piramid. 'Hay!,' Zapp said, pointing to a blue light at the end of the tunnel 'Its a blue light at the end of the tunnel!' Zapp and Kif set of in the lead followed by the former prisoners, Fry, Leela and the kids and Bruce and the other MLF members. 'Amy?' Inez said, for Amy was in the middle of the room, standing on a raised platform, illuminated by a blue light. 'Amy!' Kif said, running towards her. Amy turned and raised her arm in Kif's direction. Kif stopped as if frozen and then he was flung to the other side of the chamber. 'Be gone, you pathetic carbon based life form!' she snarled. 'Did I for get our anniversary again?' Kif asked, dazed. Amy then turned to Fry 'Ah,' she sneered 'The savior of the Universe. Well, lets see how you do when your trapped in the Stupid Ages!' Fry then glowed with blue light and vanished' 'Fry! What have you done with him!' demanded Leela 'Another planet, another time' Amy said vaguely. 'Bruce then turned around after hearing a noise behind him 'Say, the doors have gone!' indeed where there was door there was solid rock. There was a flash and Thaarg appeard 'Thaarg,' Amy said 'Be sure that he does not return' Thaarg nodded an vanished with a zap. 'Someone say my name?' Zapp said, looking around at the people in the chamber.

**January 1st 2000  
Applied Cryogenics HQ New York, Earth**

The chamber was quiet and dark. However, there was a pizza box on the table and an upturned chair and a party blower on the floor. There came a flash and Fry appeared. 'Wha? What happened?' Fry ran out of the chamber and int the street. A man riding a very familiar looking bike wearing a party hat waved and said 'Happy new year!'. Fry then saw something that made his heart skip a beat Pannuchi's Pizza it was still there. Fry walked in and saw its owner and his old boss, Igor Pannuchi, wiping the counter. Fry continued to stare at him until he looked up and said 'Yo! Old guy, you gonna order some thing or what?' 'This cant be real!' Fry stammered 'Oh its a real pizzaria allright. Why? You from up state or somthing?' Fry smiled, looking up to where the future street level of New New York would be 'Yeah, you could say that' 'Well, as soon as that no good delivery boy gets back, Ill have him whip you up a nice Pannuchi Special.' Fry then saw a familiar looking school bus drive past. Fry said 'Ill pass on the pizza for now' and rushed out of the bar and ran after the bus 'Hay! HAY! Stop!' the bus stopped and Gary Gygax's head popped out 'This aint a real bus, kid this a-' 'Look, I know that your an Action Ranger' Fry said. He then felt him self being pulled into the bus. Fry the saw who it was that pulled him in, Al Gore. He, Steven Hawking, Nichell Nicoles, Gary Gygax and Deep Blue were all in side 'Who have you been talking to?' 'No one! You see the Professor invented this-' Professor? what Professor?' 'Farnsworth but he wont be born yet, you see, I was frozen for 1000 years and My great great ect nephew, Professor Farnsworth who invented this What If machene...'

**Several minutes later**

'...And then we played Dungeons and Dragons' 'That is the biggest load of balony I have ever heard and I watch Red Dwarf' Hawking said. 'If what your saying is true,' Gore said 'Then why are you here' Fry sighed and told a while Gore sat thinking. He then said 'We must find out where this Thaarg is' 'Over here' a voice at the end of the bus. Thaarg was there holding a vaporising gun he pointied it at them. Gary grabbed Fry and they both lept out the window onto the side walk. There came a flash from the inside of the bus. 'There all dead' Fry said 'How am I gonna get help now?' 'You still have me' Gary said. Upon entering they found that Thaarg had returned two his own time. 'Crud!' Fry said 'We must get you back to your own time' said Gary.

**An Aparment in New Jersey, Earth**

Gary and Fry walked into a dingy apartment. 'Where are we?' Fry asked 'Welcome to my abode' a voice from the darkness said and a thin, old man with a labcoat and huge lensed glasses on walked out of the shadows. 'I am Professer Cid Farnsworth' 'Farnsworth!' Fry said 'Then you must be-' Look,' Gary interrupted 'We need to use your time machine' 'Oh ok' the Professer said. He walked over to what looked like a phoone booth with lights on it''This' Cid said 'Is my time machine' 'Come on' Gary said, pulling Fry towards it. Once inside Gary turnd to Fry and said 'Ok first we need to go to 1947' 'Why?' 'Because thats when the Ultronium Stone was brought to Earth' 'Eh?' Fry said 'On Febuary 20 1947, the U.S goverment secretly met an alien race known as the Bloogians, who gave them the Stone, they were asked to protect it from a race of aliens known as the Durg' 'Why was it sent to Earth?' 'Because of a prophecy that was written by a Bloogian Elder 1000 years said that 'The one who will save the Univerce will be Earth born during the fifth year of the seventh decade of the twentieth century on the thirteenth day of the seventh month' 'That could be anybody' Fry said dismissivly 'Who will be born in a port on the east coast of Earths northen continent, with hair like flames.' 'Ok, very specific but if it means me then...' 'In 1948, then, the Stone was transported to a base in Navada, now there is no way we could get there so we go to Febuary 1947 and steal the stone.' 'But what does this stone thing do?' 'It can bend space time and can turn a normal person into an omnipotent super being' 'Cool where do you get all this infomation?' 'I work for the goverment, remember?' Gary then yelled 'We are ready now' 'Ok' said Cid. The Machine vanished with a zap! Then the door banged open and Thaarg stood framed in the door. 'Wa? Who are you?' Cid asked 'I am Thaarg from the year 3029, where is Fry and Gary Gygax?''1947' 'What!' 'I sent them back to 1947 to get the Ultronium Stone and-' 'Do you have a second time machine?' Thaarg intterupted 'Err well yes but your a Durg and-' 'Just get me to 1947!'

**3029  
D&M piramid, Mars**

Amy glanced at the others in the chamber. 'Well,' she sneered 'so much for the prophecy' 'What are you going to do?' Kif asked her 'Wipe out the cancer that is Humankind' 'Hay! I resent that!' said Zapp indignantly.

**The Museum Of Martian Artifacts, Mars**

The safer was a huge chamber with walls that were made of Omniite, one of the strongest metals known to man, or alien, or robot, or mutant. Inside a tablet that seemed to be made of bright green stone with alien writing on it. 'The carvings were made in 1047 by a Bloogian Elder' Merlyn said. Bender examined the tablet closly 'Whats it say?''Something about the Chosen One defeating the 'Evil From The Red Star'. Devan looked at the tablet, 'The archive said something about the stone too?' He said 'Yes, the Ultronium Stone. That was brought by a robot countess in 2953, De La Roca, she was tragically sucked into a black hole in 3000.' 'But the Stone didnt! I took it!' Bender said brightly. 'You did? You mean that you posses the one thing that can save humanity? Where is it?' 'I through it in a trashcan' Bender said meekly. He looked at the horrified faces around him, 'Well, I didnt know some intergalactic warlord was gonna try and distroy Humanity!' He said defensively.

**D&M piramid**

Merlyn kindly offered to give them a lift to the piramid. But he quickly sped away afterwards. They walked down the passage and into the chamber. 'Mom? Dad?' whats going on?' Teki asked. For he could see his perants and the MLFmembers and Zapp and Leela and Yancy and Clancy and Lele and Bruce. 'Silence you pityful human!' Amy snarled and shot a bolt of green lightning at Teki. A whole lot of things happened at once, Bender, Armin and Devan jumping for cover and Kif yelling 'Noooo!' as he lurched forward to push Teki out of the way. The bolt missed Teki but ploughed into Kif. He fell to the floor and didnt get back up. Then a horrible wailing noise could be heard and Thaarg re appeared in the chamber, looking bermused. Then Amy stopped glowing and glanced around her. 'KIF!' Amy screamed, running to where his unmoving form lay. 'Kif?' Amy said in a frightened wisper 'Kif, I'm so sorry about the whole electrocuting you thing. Come on Kif, wake up' When he still didnt move Amy let out a noise that was a cross between a sob and a scream. She then turned and saw Thaarg. 'You! ILL KILL YOU!' and she ran at him, fists clenched and screaming. But when Amy got to Thaarg he simply swiped his huge, bear-like arm and flung Amy across the chamber. Amy flew a few feet in the air and slid a couple of feet across the floor on landing. 'Mom!' Teki yelled. 'You bastard. How can you live with your self?' Leela said. Thaarg ignored Leela an walked over to where Amy lay. 'Get up!' he snarled at her. Amy gave a little wimper as she shakily stood up. She had a cut above her left eye and her lip was swollen. The little nightgown that she was wearing was torn in places too. 'I suppose you think that this is a game eh? That this is all a dream?' 'More like a nightmare' Amy said, her voice as shaky as her sneered 'The nightmare has only just begun, my little Martian friend' and he grabbed hold of Amy by the throat and lifted her off her feet. He took her to the center of the chamber and then releaced her. Amy staggered gasping for breath, before two clamps held her feet apart. Then two other clamps then closed around her hands forsing her into an X posistion. 'Now, it is 11.59 PM. Meaning that any minute you will distroy the Earth''No, I wont, I'm not evil anymore, you cant control me I'm-AHHHH!' It had just turned midnight and a powerful energy field passed through Amy's body, causing it to glow blue again. Amy opened her eyes longe nough to see Thaarg's reptillian face sneering at her, illuminated by her blue glow. 'I dont need to control you, I just want to harness you' And his laughter drowned out the sound of Amy's screaming. It was then that Gary and Fry appeared in the chamber 'Huh? This isnt 1947!' Gary said, burmused. 'And now,' Thaarg said, taking a remote out of hs belt and pressing a button on it, 'To forfill the prophecy. Distroy planet Earth!' 'NO!' Amy screamed 'YES!' Thaarg yelled and turned a dial on the remote. Amy screamed even more 'DISTROY IT!' 'I WONT!' 'IT IS YOUR DESTINY!' Roared Thaarg 'SCREW MY DESTINY! I WONT DO IT! I'D RATHER DIE' Amy screamed. 'That can be arranged' Thaarg said evilly and turned the dail up even more. Amy screamed louder than ever 'DISTROY THE EARTH NOW!' Thaarg yelled 'NEVER!' The blue glow that illuminated Amy was becomeing brighter. The wailing noise had returned too, louder than ever. 'Are we near a Jennifer Lopez concert?' asked Gary, clamping his hands over his ears. Then the bonds holding Amy began to crack and the glow disappeared. Amy fell to the floor, weeping. 'Y-you f-failed, Th-Thaarg' Amy said weakly, sitting up to face him. Thaarg looked speechless with rage. 'Y-you h-have l-lostt-the w-war' 'You-' Thaarg said grabbing a ray gun from his belt but another bolt knocked it out of his hand. 'Oh, gee I'm sorry, Thaarg that was meant for your head!' Everyone turned and saw Leo holding a smoking ray gun. 'Leo! Your alive!' Inez said 'You better believe it' 'But not for long' Thaarg said, grabbing a spare ray gun from his belt and pointing it at Leo. Then a rumbling noise could be heard, and the piramid started to crack. 'No! My plan!' 'Its all over, Thaarg, youve lost' said Leo 'I may have lost but rest assured Earth will be distroyed, one way or the other'And with that he spoke into his wrist comm 'All units retreat, repeat all units retreat!'*The D&M piramid was indeed cracking but so was the rest of the land scape around it. Thousands of Evacaships were taking terrified Martians away from the exploding planet. The ground beneath their feet were cracking as Fry, Leela and the rest of them ran out of the piramid and into the waiting Evacaship. Teki was being helped by Lele in the task of dragging his semi conscious mother towards the waiting Evacaship. 'Kif...go back for Kif' 'Kif is dead now Amy. He's gone' Lele said 'No! I can save...him...' After that Amy began to mutter something over and over in Chinese.

**USS Nordlander, space**

Captain Wattenburg was waiting in the docking hangar when the Evacaships arrived. He guided them through a maze of corridors and into a messroom. The large sicle of Mars could be seen through the huge window that took up most of the wall. The ship rocked as the planet exploded the huge fireball then died down, the few debris that were the remains of Amy's homeworld were not large enough to penertrate the ships photon shields. There were little plastic chairs and tables that the DOOP officers had turned into make shift beds for the refugees. Amy was still wearing her torn, and now blood stained, nightgown, she was staring out the window at where her planet was. 'Its gone, its all gone. My home! He distroyed it!' She pounded her fists in frustration on the window. Then she felt someone ingect something into her arm. 'Relax, its a seditive it'll make you sleep better' Said a young looking DOOP Medical Officer 'But I dont want to...' It all went black.*'She's alive? But you said-' 'I know, I dunno what happened' Amy was back in the makeshift mortuary on Threzacrowd. She found that she was covered in a white sheet and had a tag on her wrist 'Amy Wong, 2980-3005 Case# 00678889DOOP' it said. 'Say what?' she said aloud. The two men standing at the foot of her slab were none other than Devan Tilton and DOOP Medical Officer Gwenth Bosworth. They had stopped talking upon hearing her speak 'Ah, err Amy do you know where you are?' Devan asked 'All I know is, I'm lying naked on a slab in a mortuary for some reason' 'Well, Mr Bosworth must be sorry about his miscalculation' 'She was dead I'm telling you I have the cat scans to proove it' 'You know you are rather attractive you married?' 'Err' Bosworth said, clearly uncofertable at being flirted with by someone who he pronounced dead a few minutes ago. He made an excuse and left the tent. Deven then turned to Amy 'Can I axe you something? Do you remember anything at all between the time the ship was attacked and the time you woke up here?' Amy shook her head. Devan sighed and left the tent. And Amy distincly heard him say 'I need a drink'*Wattenburg sat at his desk when in walked Admiral Dinklemeyer. 'Admiral! I didnt know you were coming' 'There are alot of thing you dont know, Enver, it would seem, as you have been carring a war criminal on your ship and alowing her to walk freely' 'Say what?' Dinklemeyer walked around the office toward the porthole showing outer space. The Nordlander was my first command, I would hate to see it decomissioned' 'What?' 'Oh yes, Amy Kroker is a war criminal, she distroyed the planet Mars and your allowing her to run freely about your ship!'. 'But but' Spluttered Wattenburg, 'Dont worry,' Dinklemeyer said 'I have taken care of it'*'I'm under arrest? For what?' Said Amy outraged. 'For distroying an entire planet, thats what' Said the DOOP Security Officer who had awoken her to tell her that she is to be but on trail for war crimes. 'My mom is no criminal why dont you talk to Thaarg about this' Teki said angrily to the Security Officer. 'Shut up, you' Snapped the SO.'Dont you talk to my son like that!' said Amy. 'Come on' The SO said, grabbing her arm 'She is in no condition for prison' Fry said, 'I'm not even a docter but just look at how frail Amy is' 'We have docters at the Titan Penal Colony' 'Do I at least get a phone call?' Amy asked.

**3030  
Titan Penal Colony, Titan**

Amy's cell was roughly one meter wide and had walls that were made of Omniite. She was curled up in a ball crying when she heard the door open. She looked up to find her farther Leo standing there. 'What are you doing here?' snapped Amy. 'I never thought he would hurt you, I swear' 'You turned me into a monster, you made me kill my husband!' Amy yelled. 'I never knew he would choose you' 'What does that matter? The point is, you never put a stop to it, you never ounce said no' 'If I had any idea, back in 2980, that Thaarg would choose you, I would never have agreed to this' 'You have to tell the DOOP about this' Amy said. 'I cant,' Leo moaned, pasing around the room and throughing his hands up in dispair 'Thaarg would kill me-and you' 'Does Mom know?' Leo shook his head mornfully'Dad, there is something that I need to axe you, what is this all about?' 'I dont know' Leo said, not meeting Amy's eyes. Amy sat up and stared hard at Leo 'You do. I have a right to know, zammit!' 'Look there are parts that even I dont know about' 'Parts of what?' 'In 2979, one year before you were born I learned of an experiment that was taking plase on Decapod 10, but it was running into money problems so I helped out. It was then that I found out about the Durg. The Durg and the Decapodians had reached an agreement in 2974 to help builed a geneticly engineered super being. The first weapon was born in-' 'Wait. The first weapon? You mean there was more than one?' 'Yes, in 2975, the first weapon was born to a mutant family on Earth, but it was found to be a failure, the only thing different about it was the fact that it had only one-' A mean looking prison guard walked in 'Yo, bub, meeting times over' Leo walked out of the room and the door shut behind him. 'We'll talk later' His voice said behind the closed door. Amy stood staring at the closed door for several minutes. She found it hard to imagine that 24 hours before she and Kif were laughing and joking, and now, Kif was dead and the planet that she had called home for thirty years had been distroyed, lost forever because of her farther and his stupid plan. Amy returned to her bed, consumed by misery and dispair and fell into the blackness of sleep.

**USS Nordlander, space**

The Nordlander was orbiting the planet Saturn. Titan was a small sicle in the corner of the viewscreen that Captain Wattenburg was looking at. He sighed as the USS Cirrus swept into view, obscuring the view. He turned as the door to the brige opened and a DOOP Officer walked in 'Sir, Admiral Dinklemeyer's shuttle has left the docking bay' 'Good' Wattenburg said 'I think its time for us to go home, set a course for Neptune.' 'Aye, sir'*'He was a good guy or alien or whatever he was' Fry said to Amy. Amy sighed. 'When is my trial?' 'Tomorrow' 'Tomorrow?' 'Yeah, I guess they wanted to get this over with' 'Who will be defending me?' The door then opened and the Hyperchicken walked into the cell 'Hello there, Mrs Kroker, I'm Kurk O'Doodledo, I'll be defending you on the charge of-' he paused and turned to Fry 'What was it again?' 'Mass Genocide.' Fry replyed 'Hmmm, I had better rethink my strategy then'*'Case# 120887 The People Of Mars Vs Amy Kroker' Glab said banging her gavel.

'Amy Kroker, you stand accused of blowing up the planet known as Mars on December 31 3029, how do you plead?' Amy stood up from the stand and said '50% not guilty, ma'm' '50%? How can you be 50% innocent, Mrs Kroker?' 'Well, I was possesed by evil nanobots' 'O...K. Let the trail begin'. A man that Amy recognied as Marcus Thurmann, the Secertary Of The Alien Invasion Prevention Department For Mars, stood up and said 'After being promoted to the DOOP senate following the death of Kif Kroker, I have been hired to defend the remainder of our population, who are now living in a refugee colony on Earth's moon because of this woman' he said. 'I would like to crosexamine the accused' he said. Glab nodded 'Mrs Kroker, IF that is your real name, where were you on December 31 of 3029 at 11.59 pm' 'In the D&M pyramid with Thaarg and the others' 'Others? What others?' 'The MLF and Zapp and my son and...Kif' 'Anyone else see this?' 'Fry and his wife Leela and his kids' 'But isnt Phillip Judas Fry the CEO of PlanExCorp, an Earth based company, why would he be on Mars?' 'He came to talk about opening branch offices on the planet' 'And this Zapp Brannigan? He used to be a starship captain didnt he, and now he is in the employ of PlanExCorp? Is he here now?'Glab banged her gavel again, 'Bring in Zapp Brannigan'*'Now you used to be captain of a starship did you not' 'Sure did. The USS Nimbus. You know a starship is alot like a woman-' 'If I wanted to hear your egotistical ramblings I'dve axed.' Thurmann said shortly 'Now discribe in your own words what happend in the pyramid' 'Well Amy went all wierd and started glowing and then did all this crazy stuff like throughing Kif across the room and then she-she-' he stuttered, evidently Kif's death had hit him as hard as it had hit Amy. 'Why were you disgraced from the DOOP for a second time?' 'I-what?' Zapp said 'What does that have to do with-' 'Just answer the question, you insult to the human race!' 'Shall I remind you?' Zapp stared into to the long thin face of Thurmann. He then began to hear loud blasts and alarms sounding.

**3007**

'The shields are not holding, sir!' Screamed Kif, his green face turned red by the glow of the alarm stammered 'Where are the Durg fighters now?' 'There heading for the colony on Treasa 9!' 'Oh no! My Humanitarian Of The Year award!'. Several Durg fighters were heading for the planet. 'Not on my whach!'Zapp exlaimed 'There is no way Dinklemeyer is gonna beat me this year!'. The Nimbus dodged and weaved through the Durg fighters and towards Treasa 9 at top speed.*3030

'But you didnt get there fast enough, did you Mr Brannigan?' Thurmann said peering into Zapp's now tear filled eyes.'Your incompetence resulted in the deaths of over 30,000 people. 30,000 lives gone because of your stupidity.' 'It wasnt my fault' Zapp said quietly. 'Really? Then whos was it then? Kif's? Brickman's?Whos fault was it? ANSWER THE QUESTION BRANNIGAN!' Zapp peered down at his shoes sadly 'You houner,' Thurmann said 'members of the jury, I axe you, do you want to take the word of a starship captain who has been disgrased TWICE as the truth?''Do you have any further questions for Mr Brannigan?' 'No, your houner, I do not'. Glab then said, 'And now, the defence. Mr O'Doodledo?' The Hyperchicken stood up and said 'I would like to call Mr Devan Tilton to the stand'*'Now, Mr Tilton, you met Mrs Kroker 24 years ago right?' 'Right' Devan replyed 'Now when she came back from the dead in 3005 how did you find her character?' O'Doodledo said 'Considering the curcumstances, she was very polite' 'Would you say that she would strike you as someone who could blow up a planet?' 'No way' 'Then why do you think that she did?' Devan looked at the expectent faces all looking at him waiting for an answer he had gone over the theroy time and time again in his head and had found no other theroy 'She may have been posessed by the spirit of Lena Quicksilver, a sientist who worked for the DOOP in 2094' 'Where is you evidence of this?' Glab asked'I read it in the DOOP archives, it was from when DOOP was called the World Space Exploration Agency''Jury,' Glab said 'In front of you are computer screens on them you will see the file that Tilton has reffered to'The foreman stood up and said 'It simply says that Quicksilver was researching the idea of downloading your mind into a nanobot not that she did it herself' 'Lena Quicksilver often stated in interviews that she did not like living on planet Earth and was one of the people who helped fund the Mars colonisation project' 'Your referring to Project Exodus, I take it?' Glab said 'Yes.' Devan said 'I also have found another file in the DOOP archives, this one from the year 2861 on Durg, concerning a DOOP Science Officer called Hubert Farnsworth' Glab banged her gavel ounce more and said 'Bring in Farnsworth' A baliff entered the court room pushing the preserved head of Hubert Farnsworth in a jar, on a hover trolly. The baliff then placed Farnsworth on the witness stand. 'Please state the name of the person who's head you are of' Glab said 'Certianly, I am the preserved head of Professer H. Farnsworth, former DOOP Science Officer and Elvis Impersonater' 'And you want to tell us what happened on the planet Durg in 2861?' 'Oh my yes' Farnsworth said and he told them. After a while Glab said 'Court is in recess until we reach a virdict'

Back in Amy's cell Fry tried to console her. 'I'm sure you will get off, anyone one can see that youre too cute to be a mass muderer' 'You think so?' 'I'm sure. I mean, look at Hitler, he was butt ugly. And Robert Mugabe? Ew!And dont even get me started on Saddam Hussane.' Amy laughed 'You're funny, Fry. I'm biggining to see why I went out with you' 'Woah, easy there, Amy. I'm spoken for remember? You were at the wedding, you ate too much bisque and drank too much champange, and mistook Bender for a toilet' 'He didn't speak to me for a week' Amy said, then stopped smiling and stared at the floor 'I'm scared, Fry' she said quietly. 'I mean, what if they find me guilty? I dont want to die.' 'Dont worry, nothing bad will happen' 'Are you sure?' Fry hesitated. Was he? In all his time in the future Fry had never delt with anything like this. He could say that he had no idea what would happen to her. Or he could tell her that he didn't like being in the same room as her, and that somewhere deep in the darkest corner of his mind a tiny part of him was wondering if her death would be such a bad thing. After all, she did try to kill you. Instead Fry patted her on the back and said 'Yes I do' and he then got up and left the room.

**January 2 3030  
Titan Penal Colony, Titan**

Glab banged her gavel. She glanced down at Amy from her high desk. 'Amy Kroker, you have plead guilty to the charge of mass genoside, that you commited two days ago. With the flimsy evidence and lack of real evidence to support your story, which, sounds like something out of a very crudely written novel, this court has no choice but to find you guilty' Amy said nothing, and merly stared down at her shoes, hoping that the ground would swallow her up and that she would awaken and Kif would be alive and this whole thing would be a horrible nightmare. Instead a baliff came and escorted her to her death.*'You have a visitor' Barked the beefy prison guard. The door of Amy's cell opened and some one walked was lieing on her bunk and had her back to the door. Thinking it was Fry, comeing to console her again, Amy said 'There is no need to comfort me, Fry, I deserve everything I get-and worse' 'Amy,' a familliar voice said 'We need to talk.' Amy rolled over, it wasnt Fry who was visiting her...it was Leo and Inez. 'Took your time, didnt you?' Inez said tartily to Leo. 'I had...other matters to deal with' Inez scowled but remained silent. 'Amy, we have to get you out of the Solar System as soon as possible' Leo said firmly. 'What?' Amy exlaimed. 'Me and you mother have talked it over-' 'You talked, I listened.' Inez snapped '-and we both think its for the best' Leo said, ignoring Inez.'But the trail, I was sentanced' 'I have friends high up in the Galactic Supreme Court, sometimes it pays to be rich' Leo said, smiling. 'May I axe where are we going?' 'Decapod 10, its safer there' 'What about Thaarg?''He wont find us' Leo said. 'Will I be able to come back?' 'Not untill we can find a way of curing you' Leo said.*On the landing platform a starship with the WongCorp logo on it stood. Amy, hidden in a scanner-proof box was loaded on board. Inez stopped Leo before he could get on board. 'Leo,' she said 'When you have cured Amy, I want you to leave.' '

What?' Leo said, bermused. 'Me and Amy I never want to see you again, ever.' 'But-' Leo stared at Inez's face that was full of rage that was festering inside her since finding out about her husband's deal with the Durgians. 'OK,' he said 'I'll move back in with my mother in New Hong Kong.' And he and Inez walked up the boarding ramp.

New New DOOP Headquarters, Neptune

'What do you mean she has escaped?' Admiral Dinklemeyer yelled, banging his fist on his desk, causing several datapads to fall off his desk. Vernon Zennor looked embarrased 'I...am sorry sir.' 'Sorry dont cut it, I have a meeting with Earth President, Dwight Conrad in two hours. How do you think he will react when he finds out that one of the Univerce's most dangeorus criminals has escaped?' 'He'll be mad?' 'We'll be cleaning out toliet bowls when he is finished with us!' 'That wont be so bad, I hear janitors have a good dental plan'

**New Marvin City, Decapod 10**

Or rather ten miles west of New Marvin City, where the Durgian Impirial Army have had a huge complex since the the Durgian war in 2990. Thaarg's booted feet thudded along the metal panelled corridoor. A Decapodian Scientist, Claude Flibble, came out of a door. 'Ah,' he said 'Thaarg, welcome to Decapod 10 allready. I trust you had a nice flight maybe?' 'Yes I did, up untill that God awful in flight movie, I cant stand Jim Carrey' 'Well, you'll be pleased to know that the weapon is being escorted here as we speak.' 'Perfect' he said and walked up to a hyperlift, got inside and said 'Level 193'

**USS Nordlander, space**

'Captains Log. Stardate January 2...point two. We have just been informed by DOOP Headquarters that Amy Kroker has escaped from the Titan Penal Colony on Titan. We were instructed to inlist the help of someone close to her, someone who knows her very well. We found the right person, equipped with a brilliant mind and razor sharp wit...however Kif Kroker is dead so we had to make do with Phillip J. Fry.' 'Hay!' Fry said indignatly from behind Captain Enver Wattenburg's chair on the bridge. 'We will be entering Decapodian Space in two hours time, I hope you can help us find Amy. Now, our scorces indicate that Amy maybe on Decapod 10 however we dont know where abouts. Now your job is to find her and assist us in capturing her' 'This sounds kinda sleazy' Fry said. 'Captain Rodreguez is waiting for you in the hanger, we have given you a ship to use, please dont scrach the paint, its inspection month.'

Hangar 78'The Realiant? What the hell kinda sissy name for a starship is that?' Bender was saying to Teki. Teki was not listening he merly stared at his feet. 'Still cut up about your mother facing certain death, huh?' Bender said, surveying him with his large eyes. Armin walked into the hangar followed by Fry. 'The vending machine was all out of Vodka so I got you a Frosty Choclate Soylent Shake.' He handed the carton to Bender. 'Great' He called up the open bording ramp 'Lele, fire up the Dark Matter Core Reactor, we're leaving' 'I'm filing my nailes!' Lele's voice shouted from the ships open doorway. 'Now!' There was a lot of grumbling followed by the reving up of the engines. *The Realiant then sped out of the hangar doors and toward Decapod 10.

**New Marvin City, Decapod 10  
DIA outpost**

The Wong's ship landed on a landing pad inside the complex. The box containing Amy was off loaded. The box was opened and Amy came out breathing deeply. 'Would it have killed you to put some airholes in that thing?' She said. Thaarg then walked out of one of the buildings. 'Ah, Leo' he said 'nice of you to join us, old friend.' 'Hay, whats with lizard boy?' Inez said, a trace of panic in her voice. Thaarg smiled evilly at her. 'Didnt I say that one way or another Earth would be distroyed?' 'I want you to cure Amy.' Leo said. 'I am afraid that there is no way of removing the nanobots with out killing her' Thaarg said, smiling even widely. Thaarg then snapped his fingers and two Durgian Minions walked forward and grabbed Amy's arms. 'Arg! Ugh! Let me go!''Now now, less struggling, we dont want to damage your farther's greatest investment do we?' Thaarg said, throughing Leo a nod. 'I should have told you where to stick your nanobots in that bar on Mars fifty years ago!'*

'This, is our weapon harnessing facility' Thaarg said indicating a huge platform, not unlike the one in the D&M Pyramid. It stood in a huge under ground cavern. Thaarg, Amy, Leo, Inez and Dr Flibble where all standing on a huge metal platform that was reached by a series of walkways. Above them, a huge glowing blue orb the size of a small house hovered in a forcefeild. 'An ultron reactor, powers the entire complex' Thaarg said. 'I wont do it, you cant make me.' Amy said. 'Your right, I cant, but Lena Quicksilver can.' Then a loud, wooping noise sounded through out the room. 'A craft is approaching' Dr Flibble said. 'Ah,' Thaarg said disdainfully, 'The calvalry is here.'*

The Realiant sped through the upper atmosphere of Decapod 10. Bender sipped his martini while staring at the navi-computer. 'Where nearing the Durgian base. Lele, whats our tagectory?' Lele was filing her nails and listening to her walkman. 'LELE!' Lele lifted one of the speakers off her ear. 'Yes?' 'Tagectory?' 'Bearing 22.7''OK, Fry, Teki, Armin, Lele, get ready to woop some Durgian ass!' Bender said.

*The Realiant landed outside the large complex. Thaarg was watching it on a large screen inside the chamber, he smiled. 'So nice of your friends to drop by' he sneered at Amy and Leo and Inez 'I have made a little reception for them,' he turned to Dr Flibble 'Claude, unleash the Shadowbots!'

*The Shadowbots were developed by the Durgians in the 3020's. Evil soulless, they have red eyes and whear long dark, hooded cloaks. They also carry Lightsords these resemble, but are legally different from, they can turn invisable.*

Bender, Teki, Fry, Lele and Armin walked through the vast complex. A sense of dread and anticipation covered them all. Then suddenly, thousands of Shadobots appeared all around then. 'Ah crap!' Bender exlaimed.'Implementing Microsoft Kickass program!' Bender said. Bender then leaped into the crowd of Shadobots, who scattered. He then leaped into the air again, this time spinning around with his arms spread out. As he came close to the ground, his spinning arms sent Shadowbots flying through the air. Then he landed. Several Shadowbots began closing in on him, but Bender then got onto his head and spun his lower half around with his legs spread out in a T shape. More Shadowbots filled the air. He then flipped up right, grabbed a Lightsord and began slicing his way through the crowd. 'Come on!' He said to the others and they charged toward the main enterance, Bender cutting a path through the sea of Shadowbots.


End file.
